Writing Letters
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: He missed her so much so he wrote her a letter everyday. Tiva one-shot, set around season 6.


**Just something I wrote while listening to "All My Loving," by The Beatles. I don't own NCIS...****

* * *

**He hated being away from her. He hated every second of it. Not knowing if she was okay killed him. They were separated on Director Vance's orders so Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had become an agent afloat. And he was starting to really miss her.

He was stuck there, being the agent afloat, and she was doing work for Mossad. Tony really missed them all. He missed McGee, Abby, and Gibbs. DiNozzo really did miss Ziva the most though. Every day he would write her a simple letter.

The letter wasn't anything special. DiNozzo has been so used to talking to Ziva on a daily basis that when they were separated, Tony basically went through withdrawal. The senior field agent missed talking to Ziva so much that he had to just write letters. In the letters, Tony just talked about what he did that day. At the end he would always write, "So, Ziva, how was your day? xoxo, Tony."

When they had been together, partners working on the same team that is, that's what he had said every day. He made sure to ask her how her day was.

When they were separated, Tony sent his love through the letters that he wrote to her. Sure, he never received a response since he couldn't send them out, but the writing was a way to remember Ziva. The letters were a release so that Tony remembered that he would always stay true to Ziva.

They had been apart for way too long. When Tony finally got the call to come home, he was overjoyed. He had written Ziva over a hundred letters. DiNozzo had written one hundred and twenty-six letters to date. That was more writing than he had done in his entire life.

When Tony returned to the headquarters, the first thing he saw was Ziva. He wanted to go up to her, hug her, hold onto her, but he couldn't. There were the rules. Gibbs was standing right there, waiting to welcome him home. Tony couldn't do anything with Ziva. He just had to smile and resist the urge to kiss her right then and there.

DiNozzo had all of the letters in his bag. He didn't know if he was going to give them to Ziva or not. Tony knew that he wanted to spend time with her though, to be able to catch up.

And so that's what Tony did. He took the letters, still not sure if he wanted to give them to her or not. DiNozzo drove to her apartment after work, hoping that she wanted to see him. Maybe, since they had been apart for so long...maybe they would finally ignore the rules. Tony was hoping for it, but he didn't think that it would happen.

When he got up to her apartment, she smiled. Ziva invited him in and they started casually talking, just like they always had. Things seemed to be following back in place, even though they had been separated for over four months.

They put a movie in, like they always did, and talked throughout the whole thing. Tony questioned her about Morocco; Ziva questioned him about being an agent afloat.

The last letter that Tony wrote to Ziva was rubbing against his thigh in the pocket of his jeans. There was a part of DiNozzo that wanted to give it to her; another part of him didn't think that she was ready to read it.

Tony pulled Ziva closer during the movie and she ended up resting her head on his shoulder. "Ziva, I missed you," he said softly, glancing down at her a few minutes later.

She looked up at him, a smile dancing on her lips. "I missed you too, Tony," she replied, looking into his eyes.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the last letter that he wrote her. "You know I'll always be true to you," Tony said, handing her the letter.

Ziva took it curiously, her eyes quickly reading through it. She smiled when she got to end. Even though it really wasn't anything special, she appreciated the fact that he wrote to her. "Tony, did you write one every day?"

Tony nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I did write to you every day. What can I say? I missed you," he said.

Then the senior field agent bent his head and kissed her lips gently. "I love you," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

Ziva kissed him back gently, smiling ever so slightly. "I love you too, Tony," she whispered.

DiNozzo pulled Ziva closer to him, kissing the top of her head. They were finally together again and nothing was going to pull them apart.


End file.
